roblox_the_wild_westfandomcom-20200214-history
Arresting
Summary Arresting is a very important part of the game. In order to get someone's full bounty, you'll need to arrest them. Arresting someone will send them in a jail for a limited time, depending on their status. Once released from the jail, they would become a Citizen once again. However, a mayor can start a trial whether the Outlaw will be given freedom or will be considered guilty. Arresting The only ones who are allowed to arrest are Citizens and Sheriffs, Outlaws clearly can't. In order to arrest someone, you must possess a lasso which can be bought at the General Shop. When arresting someone, you must lasso them, pick them up and then arrest them. A timer of 10 seconds will start, while other Outlaws or citizens can free the Outlaw and stop the timer. The Outlaw can also be killed while the timer runs, but they'll still be jailed. Exception is made for the Sheriffs, as they get Handcuffs that can insta-jail. Being jailed as Wanted, Danger or Killer will send you in the jail of Bronze City, while being arrested as a Menace will send you into the Prison Camp. While being arrested as a Wanted, Danger or Killer, your jail time will depend on your bounty: The higher your bounty is, longer will be your stay in the jail. Jail & Camp Jail The Jails, which are in the Sheriff's Department, are located in Bronze City, next to the General Shop. All jailed Outlaws without the status of "Menace" will be sent here. * Time - 16 --> 45 * Possibility of being rescued - No * Tools aren't removed * You can be shot. Prison Camp You're only sent in this camp when you get arrested as a Menace. You are free to move within the camp, but you'll have a chain on your legs which won't allow you to leave the camp. When arrested, all of your tools are removed except a T1 pickaxe that will be given to you by the game. You can use the pickaxe to mine the coal around the Camp that will allow you to decrease the timer. It is located near the Tribal Forest and it is an open space, therefore you can breath fresh air. * Time - 300 seconds. (Every broken coal node = 10 less seconds) * Possibility of being rescued - Not yet * Tools are removed * You can't be shot. (Friendly fire) Trials Trials are a very unique feature of the game that will only happen if there is a Mayor in game. When an Outlaw is being arrested, the Mayor can choose whether to start a trial for them or not. Once the trial starts, all citizens will receive a message that will ask them to be teleported to the place where the trial is being held, acceptance isn't required. Once everyone is there, the citizens will decide the Outlaw's fate: Whether they're considered guilty or not. Trials can NOT be held with Outlaws who have a bounty that is lower than '75. '(If arrested with Lasso)